Stage Fright
'''Stage Fright '''is the 65th episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: The Epic Summer Synopsis: When Alicia performs in the school musical, she gets stage fright. Character appearances: * Alicia Lawson * Howie Stewart * Roger Robinson * Ashley Milbourne * Lucas Santiago * Ryan Spokes * Cadde Cosma * Callie Fairywinkle * Hugh Lawson Jr * Lisa Loud * Hugh Lawson * Junior Fairywinkle * Pentrenellisytheniso Cosma * Athena Stewart * Ricky Miller * Kevin Cramp * Robert Miller * Riley Robinson * Foop Cosma * Goldie Goldenglow * Poof Fairywinkle * Anti-Goldie * Lexie Lewis * Francis Stewart * Lola Loud * Lucy Loud * Lori Loud Transcript: In the future, Lori had an announcement. Lori: Class, we are going to be putting on a musical based on the life of Cassandra and Varian Miller, recommended by Roger. Roger: They're my ancestors, you know! Callie: Nobody cares! Cadde: Please stop… Alicia: Mrs. Santiago - I don’t want to be in the play. Lori: EVERYONE is getting a role in the play. Auditions will start tomorrow morning, and everyone’s family will be invited to see the play next Friday night! Alicia: Just my luck. I get horrible stage fright. Howie: It’s okay. I hope we’ll be the leads. Nothing can go wrong if I’m by your side, Lic. Alicia: I sure hope not… ~ ~ ~ After school, Alicia was obsessively organizing her room. Hugh Jr came in. Hugh Jr: Anything wrong, Alicia? Alicia put her American Girl doll on her bed. Alicia: Nothing’s wrong. I’m just...decorating. Hugh Jr: You never reorganize your room unless something is bothering you. What’s wrong? Alicia: Well, my class is putting on a musical, and everyone’s required to participate in it. But I don’t know if I can. I have horrible stage fright. Hugh Jr: Well, didn’t you audition for some American Girl doll commercial? Alicia: I did. But then I threw up over the producer, and let’s just say...I didn’t get the part. Hugh Jr: I remember that. Dad had to sweet-talk the producer into giving you another chance. Alicia: See? I can’t do this play. And Howie wanted me and him to audition for the leads - who are Roger’s ancestors, Cassandra and Varian! I don’t know if I could pull off Cassandra! She’s supposed to be brave. I’m not. Hugh Jr: You’re one of the bravest girls I’ve met. You don’t let Ryan and Lucas take advantage of you...right? Alicia: Right! I think I’ve got this! ~ ~ ~ The next day, Lori’s class was in the auditorium for auditions. Lori: Next up on the stage… Lucas. Lucas came up on the stage. Lucas: I won’t let you down, mommy! Lori rolled her eyes. Lucas: And now I am auditioning for the wonderful… Lucas looked down at his script. Lucas: Variable? Lori sighed. Lucas looked down at his script again. Lucas: Ah, Cassandra...I can’t wait to show you the wonders I’ve discovered today. The- Lucas looked down at his script, then looked confused. Lucas: What does this word say? Lori: NEXT! ~ ~ ~ Callie came up on the stage. Callie: And I’m auditioning for the Ghostly Girl! She’s my role model! Lori: Okay… Callie threw away her script. Callie: I’m just going to do a little bit of improv. Make it my own. Callie cleared her throat. Callie: Cassandra! You HAVE to destroy Rapunzel and seal your destiny! I am the most powerful ghost, so you do as I say, or it’s off with your head! Lori looked frightened. Lori: Okay...next. ~ ~ ~ Alicia and Howie came up on the stage. Alicia: Yeah, I’m auditioning for Cassandra. Howie: And I’m auditioning for Varian...but wait - could I play Eugene instead? Alicia face palmed. Alicia (to herself): Okay. I got this, I got this, I got this… Alicia belted out the song that was listed on the script. Alicia (singing): I thought I knew yooooooouuuuu!! Last night was a real treat, turns out you're real neat! My feelings, conflicted. I don't know what to saaaaaaaaaayyyy.... But I've fallen for you. I've fallen for your charm. Your bright solutions for every problem! Varian, I am in love with yooooooooooooouuuuu!!! Alicia fainted. Howie rushed up to Alicia. Howie: Are you okay? Is this part of the script? Mrs. Santiago? Lori: I think I’ve found my leads… Howie: Well, lead. I wanna play Eugene! He’s cooler. Lori rolled her eyes. Lori: Very well. ~ ~ ~ Roger went up on the stage. Roger: Okay, Mrs. Santiago. I’m here to dazzle you. There’s no better person to play Varian than his great, great, great, great, great grandson! Lori: Okay. Let’s see what you’ve got… Roger kneeled and looked sad. Roger (singing): I will make you proud Get the answers and set you free Don't you worry, whatever it might take, I'm finding a way And I swear right now That no matter what comes of me Anybody who stands or has stood in my path, they are going to paaaaaaay!!! They... will... pay. Roger bowed. Lori began weeping. Lori: That was literally the best performance I’ve seen so far!! ~ ~ ~ Cadde came up to the stage. Cadde: Well, um. I don’t know what I’m even doing here...but...I guess I wanna be an understudy. Lori sighed. Lori: Cadde. You have to pick something… Cadde: Um… Pascal? From backstage, Callie was laughing. Callie: PASCAL!? You’re going to be some dang iguana? Man, this is too easy. Callie continued laughing, as Cadde ran off the stage crying. Alicia marched up to Callie. Alicia: I can’t believe you! Mocking someone with stage fright! Why, you’re despicable. Why, you’re heinous. Why, you’re…UGH! Callie: You done now, Alicia? Just then, Lori was applauding Alicia. Lori: Way to go, Alicia! You’ve earned the lead! Alicia looked confused. Alicia: I did? Lori: You have talent. I’m so proud. Alicia smiled. ~ ~ ~ That afternoon, the cast list went up outside the classroom. The first graders went up to the list suddenly. It read: Alicia Lawson - Cassandra Roger Robinson - Varian Ashley Milbourne - Rapunzel Howie Stewart - Eugene Callie Fairywinkle - The Ghostly Girl Cadde Cosma - Mother Gothel Lucas Santiago - Lance Ryan Spokes - Quirin Ashley smirked. Ashley: I knew I’d be Rapunzel. Howie: Oh yes! I’m Eugene! Cadde: But why am I...Mother Gothel?! She’s the bad one! Callie: Relax… At least I’m the Ghostly Girl! Ruler of all! You shall bow to me! Roger: How about we not? I bet the reason Mrs. Santiago made ME Varian was because I’m related to him AND I sang that sweet tune. Callie: It wasn’t that sweet. Lucas: Ahhh, I’m Lance… I don’t even know who that is! Howie: Lance is MY best buddy, silly! Lucas: Eeeeeyuck! Gross! I can’t be buddies with the same guy who stole my girl! Ryan: But who’s Quirin? Roger: Ahem. He’s MY dad…. Ryan shrugged. Ryan: As long as he’s trapped in amber throughout the whole play, that’s fine by me. Alicia: And… I’m Cassandra? I’m going to humiliate myself! I’m totally going to hurl! Cadde: No worries, Alicia. At least you’re not playing that witch of a Gothel. Alicia: But at least she’s dead! I’m the one who has more than just a few lines in the story. I’m the one who sings all the songs...well, along with Roger...and I’m the one who has a happy ending! Well, again, along with Roger. I can’t take this much pressure! It’s going to be that American Girl commercial all over again! Roger: Relax. When you’re by my side, NOTHING can go wrong! Alicia muttered to herself. Alicia: I sincerely doubt it… ~ ~ ~ On the night of the play, everyone was in the auditorium waiting for it to start. Backstage, Alicia was pacing around the room. Alicia: I’m going to screw up...I know I am...I’m going to embarrass myself...There’s no way I can be Cassandra… Roger: Not with that attitude you’re not. Come on. You’ve got this. The way you stood up to Callie is pure Cassandra. Let’s not forget, she stood up to both her insane Mother Gothel AND the Ghostly Girl! You’re perfect. Alicia took a deep breath. Alicia: You know… I think I got this! Roger: That’s my girl! ~ ~ ~ The play began. Alicia was dressed as young Cassandra. Cadde came out dressed as Mother Gothel. Alicia: Please help me. Cadde: Mommy’s in a hurry. I’ll be back, I promise! Alicia sighed and sat on the fake window seat on the stage. Alicia (singing): Guess by now I ought to know my place Do your humble duty with a smile on your face Mother knows how much I love her, but she's always doing other things So I'll keep waiting in the wings I craved so much And yet I kept on waiting One glance, one touch And I just kept on waiting And when it came, it came with strings So I kept waiting in the wings. The audience clapped. ~ ~ ~ After a few more parts of the play, Roger came out dressed like Varian. He was doing some experiments. Ryan dressed as Quirin came in. Ryan: Son, you think you can help me chop wood for the fire? A storm’s coming. Roger: Sorry, father. This is a scientific breakthrough! Ryan: Take a break. Come on. Roger: NO! This must be done. Ryan tried grabbing a test tube, but fell. He began getting encased in a fake amber substance. Roger: NO! Dad! This can’t be happening! Ryan: Go on...without me! ~ ~ ~ The next part, Roger was dressed as Varian, and in a snowy backdrop. Roger (singing): Maybe I make things a mess And maybe you're right to have doubts in me Maybe, but nevertheless If you for once could just trust me Just this once let me come through for you The way that you want me to Let me make you proud Let me show you the best in me Let me give you a reason To believe that I can stand tall And when I return And I'm more than you dreamt I'd be Maybe then you will realize That you never actually knew me at all Sure, I've made lots of mistakes I know that I've disappointed you Still, though, whatever it takes I'm gonna fix it, just watch me Just you wait, I'll make it up to you If it's the last thing I ever do I will make you proud I will make you have faith in me I will prove that the way I used to be is all in the past I will save the day And come back here triumphantly 'Cause I long for that look of surprise When you see your son rising at last The pride in your eyes When you see your son rising at last. The audience clapped even more. Ricky: That’s my brother! Kevin: And that’s my future brother! Kevin whispered to Ricky. Kevin: Please do not tell my mother I said that… Ricky: My lips are sealed. Ricky and Kevin hugged. ~ ~ ~ The next scene began. Alicia dressed as Cassandra, Howie dressed as Eugene, and Ashley dressed as Rapunzel were in front of a castle backdrop. Roger dressed as Varian came in. Roger: Guys! You need to help me! My father’s been encased in some kind of...amber substance. You gotta come quick! Ashley: But it’s snowing real heavily out there! Howie: It’s not safe. Ashley: Maybe when the snow dies down… Alicia: And we will help! After the storm. Roger: But he needs your help now! Come on! Rapunzel! Ashley: Sorry. Roger left glumly. ~ ~ ~ The next scene began. Roger dressed as Varian was in the same lab backdrop. Ryan was still encased in the fake amber. Roger: Don't worry, Dad, I'll get to the bottom of this. I promise. I will make you proud Get the answers and set you free Don't you worry, Whatever it might take, I'm finding a way And I swear right now That no matter what comes of me Anybody who stands Or has stood in my path, They are going to paaaaaaaay! They...will...pay. ~ ~ ~ After a few other scenes, there was an intermission. The audience was talking amongst themselves. Poof: I’m glad you came all the way from LA to see our Callie perform. Anti-Goldie: But HOW hasn’t she been up yet? We haven’t seen our baby! Junior: That’s because she’s later in the play. You’ll see. ~ ~ ~ Robert and Riley were already in tears. Robert: That was sooooo beautiful! Roger should pursue showbiz! Riley: And remember how we guest starred on So Random!? We should get him an audition with the Disney Channel, fast! Ricky: Uhhh, dads...I don’t think that’s such a good idea. Kevin: Why not? Ricky: May I remind you...he refuses to help you cook dinner. Robert and Riley looked at each other with nervous glances and shrugged. ~ ~ ~ Lexie and Francis were stunned. Lexie: I thought our son was going to be the lead. Francis: A Stewart NEVER settles for second best! Athena rolled her eyes. Athena: Oh brother… ~ ~ ~ Lisa and Hugh were amazed. Lisa: Alicia’s doing fantastically! I remember when I directed AND starred in my own play...That was a total success. Hugh: Especially since I was by my lady’s side playing King Ben! Lisa: Who could forget! Hugh Jr: And at least Alicia hasn’t thrown up yet. Hugh: Yep. That is a good thing. ~ ~ ~ Foop and Goldie were amazed. Foop: Cadde has what it takes. But why, oh why is she playing the villain? Goldie: I know! This Mother Gothel is worse than Jorgen! Pentre: Relax. It’s called acting. Obviously Cadde’s not really Mother Gothel. Foop: Duh...I knew that. ~ ~ ~ Lola and Lucy were stunned. Lola: Ashley. Looked...AMAZING!! Lucy: Sigh. Why oh why was Ryan encased in amber? Is he going to be okay? Lola: I can guarantee. All of the play’s props are fake. Lucy: Sigh. ~ ~ ~ After a dozen more scenes, the play’s end is nearing. Alicia was dressed as Cassandra during the time she betrayed Rapunzel. Callie came up on the stage dressed like the Ghostly girl. Callie: And now Cassandra, you’ll have to destroy Rapunzel. Alicia looked shocked. Alicia: Destroy Rapunzel!? Callie: You’re so close to developing your powers - but Rapunzel is standing in your way. Either you destroy her...or she destroys you. Alicia looked upset as Callie left. Alicia (singing): There's a line between the winners and the losers There's a line between the chosen and the rest And I've done the best I could But I've always known just where we stood Me here with the luckless You there with the blessed And that line between the beggars and the choosers is a line you never let me quite ignore How I've tried to jump that great divide! But I've never got the chances you were given You don't know how much I've been denied Well, I'm not being patient anymore I'm crossing the line! So get out of my way 'Cause I'm not gonna play by your rules It's my time to shine I don't need your 'OK' And I'm done being one of the fools I'm crossing that line There are lines that I've been waiting in forever There are lines I've always felt I had to toe Some were blurry, some unseen Some I've had to learn to read between So many boundaries Far more than you know! But the line you think connects us both together? That's a line that I'm not falling for again 'Cause this time my eyes are open wide I've been trapped by lines you never had to live in You were never really on my side So I'm doing what I should have, way back when I'm crossing the line! And I'm done holding back So look out, clear the track, it's my turn! I'm taking what's mine Every drop, every smidge If I'm burning a bridge, let it burn! But I'm crossing the line... As for us, if we're over, that's fine... I'm crossing the line. The audience clapped even more. ~ ~ ~ The final scene neared. Alicia was dressed as Cassandra when she betrayed Rapunzel. The backdrop was the castle. Lucas dressed as Lance and Howie dressed as Eugene were guarding a door. Lucas: HALT! Who goes there? Howie: It’s Cassandra, Lance. What, oh what, do you want? Alicia: I came to destroy...Rapunzel. Lucas: Oh no you don’t! Alicia took out a fake sword and pointed it towards Lucas. Lucas: Okay, okay! I surrender! Howie: You can’t threaten me that easily! I’m Eugene Fitzherbert! Alicia glared at him and tore the banner above with her fake sword. Howie: Okay, okay! Cassandra. You win! Alicia kicked down the fake door to see Ashley dressed as Rapunzel asleep in her bed. Alicia: Oh, this was never supposed to be that easy… Alicia started to lower the fake sword on Ashley’s waist until… Roger dressed as Varian came through the fake window. Roger: You can’t do this! This is not the Cassandra I knew! Alicia: I have to! The ghostly girl said I had to destroy Rapunzel...or she’d destroy me! Roger: Who are you going to listen to? A manipulative ghost? Or your best friend? Alicia: Well… I… She jumped out of the fake window. Roger followed her. ~ ~ ~ The final scene started. Alicia was dressed as Cassandra when she betrayed Rapunzel and went up to Callie, who was dressed as the Ghostly girl. Alicia: I did it. Rapunzel is now gone. Callie: LIES! You never destroyed her, cause you’re too chicken! Alicia: I’m NOT chicken. I am Cassandra Gothel. And I’ll be captain of the guards. And I don’t need you! Callie glared at Alicia. Alicia (singing): I'm crossing the line! So get out of my way 'Cause I'm not gonna play by your rules It's my time to shine I don't need your 'OK' And I'm done being one of the fools I'm crossing that line There are lines that I've been waiting in forever There are lines I've always felt I had to toe Some were blurry, some unseen Some I've had to learn to read between So many boundaries Far more than you know! But the line you think connects us both together? That's a line that I'm not falling for again 'Cause this time my eyes are open wide I've been trapped by lines you never had to live in You were never really on my side So I'm doing what I should have, way back when Roger dressed as Varian entered. Roger: And you will NEVER hassle Cassandra as long as I live. You will pay, ghost. Oh, you will pay. Callie: I do what I want! I’ve been terrorizing this world for a thousand years, and I’ll keep terrorizing it when YOU’RE old and gray! Roger: Not when you are dealing with a skilled alchemist… Roger threw down a few fake potions, and Callie dropped down to the floor. Callie (dying): Okay. You win. I’ll...go. Alicia dressed as Cassandra in her normal outfit and looked shocked. Alicia (singing): It's clear to see. I don't know who I am. You've always been there....when I haven't BEEEEEEEN!! Together through thick and thin. You're there...alwaaaaaaays! I need you. I love you. I need the brave guy I knew. I need you. I love you. Oh, won't you be mine? I thought I knew yooooooouuuuu!! Last night was a real treat, turns out you're real neat! My feelings, conflicted. I don't know what to saaaaaaaaaayyyy... But I've fallen for you. I've fallen for your charm. Your bright solutions for every problem! I need you. I love you. Oh, won't you be mine? Varian, I am in love with yooooooooooooouuuuu!!! Yes, Varian. I'm in love with you. So, won't you be mine? Roger smiled. Roger: Of course I’ll be yours, Cassandra. Roger took Alicia’s arm and left the stage. The play has ended and everyone in the audience was clapping and cheering. ~ ~ ~ Lisa, Hugh, and Hugh Jr rushed up to Alicia. Lisa: You did it! Hugh: Yep! You were amazing out there, sweetie! Hugh Jr: And I guess you don’t have stage fright anymore, sis. Cause that was incredible! Alicia: I guess I was incredible! And I no longer have stage fright thanks to that play! I guess that commercial was a bad experience - but this was a great one! Alicia hugged her family.Category:Episodes Category:Season 5